nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (8)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 145. Rodo: Rodo putzt sich etwas von den mitlerweile echt lästigen blutschorf aus dem Bart, bevor er eine neue Flasche an seiner Augenbraue öffnet. Schaut ganz intressiert auf Arioth, und ist ganz gespannt was Quen mit ihrem Sohn anstellen wird. Naja vieleicht wirds ja doch noch spannend, seit Ari das in die Hand genommen hat, kommen wir ja etwas weg von GZSZ-RP in Richtung SM-RP, find ich schon besser. /y OOC:Können bitte mal alle die noch nicht volljährig sind diese Seite im Forum überblättern, ich glaub das bekommt einen noch nicht voll ausgebildeten Geist nicht sonderlich hier weiterzulesen. Rodo prostet der kleinen Gnomin zu. Scheint wieder nüchtern zu werden. Oh schnell trinken! Leert die Flasche auf euer Wohl, Prost! Scheint betrunken zu sein Edit: Quen Wie wars das schon? 146. Quenzhal: /y Sch... Server-Absturz !!! Kann man nich mal in Ruhe poweremoten, ohne dass was dazwischenkommt? Ich geh gleich auf nen PVP-Server hier. Verdammter F... *zensiert* /w Rodo: Joa, eigentlich schon. Ich will nachher noch Warsong und da wartet auch noch einer auf seinen Rezz. Außerdem sauft ihr sonst das ganze Bier weg. /me greift nach 10 stapelbaren Bierflaschen und leert sie Quenzhal sieht beschwipst aus. /me erhebt sein Glas auf Arioth Quenzhal ist betrunken. /me prostet Aithne zu Quenzhal ist betrunken. /me erhebt sein Glas auf Rodo Quenzhal ist sternhagelvoll. Oha. 147. Arioth: Nach dem Server Absturz findet sich Arioth auf einem Sofa wieder, in der einen Hand eine Zigarette (*) und im Arm Quen, plus einem Bier in der Hand. Mit dem dümmlichsten Blick den man sich vorstellen kann schenkt er Quen ein nicht ganz so verführerisches Lächeln. "Na Schatz, wie war ich?" Legt seine Füße auf Tims Rücken ab und schaut nun auch verwundert in dessen Familienalbum. "Oh.. Opi?" Blickt ungläubig auf das Familienalbum, auf Quen, dann auf Tim, wieder das Album und dann auf Rodo. "He Rodo, kannst Du mir den Trick mit dem Bier öffnen an der Augenbraue zeigen? Das ist ja extremst praktisch." (*) Benutzen: Kann nur direkt nach exzessivem RP-CS benutzt werden und löst sogleich die Aura des Chauvinisten aus, welche +10 auf Poser-Checks und nach Ablauf der Wirkungsdauer von 5 Minuten eine Stunde lang -5 auf Mundgeschmack gibt. 148. Calliope: Calliope betritt den Tempel des Kreuzzuges für wirklich gutes Rollenspiel™ in einer Robe, die jeden vom wahren Glauben abfallen lässt, wirft einen Blick auf die Arioth schamlos poweremotende Quen und bricht vor Rührung in Tränen aus. "Ich, ich finde das soooo toll! Endlich unterstützt uns arme Nacktelfen jemand bei der verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe, das fade Azeroth RP-gerecht zu sexualisieren." Schluchzt herzzerreissend. "Es...es...es ist gar nicht so einfach, immer sexy zu sein." Wirft ihr hüftlanges, schimmerndes Haar zurück. "Manchmal ist einem kalt an den Knien, weil man mit Hotpants in den Kampf ziehen muss..." *snieft* "...und man kann ja nicht auf allen Feiern gleichzeitig nackt tanzen...und...vom lasziven Gehen in Ironforge bekommt man Hüftschmerzen..." Schnappt sich Arioth und Quen und drückt sie, so dass ihnen die Luft wegbleibt. "Dank euch kann ich mir jetzt einmal in der Woche meine epische Migräne nehmen und mit Wollsocken auf dem Sofa liegen bleiben." /tanzen /y ICH BIN FREI! FREI! 149. Quenzhal: Quenzhal macht freudig mit beim Gruppenknuddeln mit Arioth und Calli und grinst währenddesshen schief. Zwinkert dann beiden zu und raucht die Hickory-Zigarette genüßlich zu Ende, während shie in der anderen Hand die 10 shtapelbaren Bierflaschen (ein typischesh alkoholischesh Getränk) hält und dieshe leert...hic! Shammelt dann ihr Epic-Domina-Shet wieder ein und beugt shich mit lashiven Blick über Arioth. /s... HIC! 150. Gurbak: Gurbak hat es inzwischen geschafft, sich trotz unsichtbaren Angreifers hin zu setzen. Zwar kann er so immer noch fast nichts machen, aber für den Ruhestein reicht es. Grüne Blätter umschwirren ihn 20 Sekunden lang und er nutzt die Zeit, möglichst viele davon einzufangen und in einen Gedichtband zu stopfen. Nebenbei schaltet er eiskalt den allgemeinen Channel ab. Für einige Sekunden wird die Welt schwarz und bleibt es auch, bis Gurbak wieder einloggt. Gurbak findet sich in der Eingangshalle wieder, wo die anonymen Anti-Alkoholiker inzwischen respawnt sind. Er köpft drei von ihnen mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag und rennt davon. /help /y hilfe! /ra: wo seid ihr, verdammt! /me schaltet seine Mini-Map einen Moment lang ein und macht sich auf zu den anderen, grauen Punkten. /w Rodo: brauchst du Plastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung noch? geb das sonst quen, vielleicht poweremotet sie mich dann auch! /w Quenzhal: wenn ich dir Plastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung geb, poweremotest du mich dann auch so, pls? 151. Aithne: Loggt sich nach dem Servercrash wieder ein und will nach ihrer volle Tasse mit frischem, heißen Tee greifen, die jedoch veschwunden ist. Erstellt mit jedem Twink 13 Tickets deswegen und stellt eindeutig fest, dass das eine Unverschämtheit ist. “Grml... Server! Blizzard!” Schnappt sich stattdessen noch 11 Flaschen Bier aus dem schwindenden Vorrat und öffnet sie mit ihrer Schlösserknacken Fertigkeit. Eure ‚Schlösserknacken’ Fertigkeit ist auf 351 gestiegen. „Jawoll!...hic! Ach, tolle Shhow, das ganze Shex Zeug, shuper Rollenshpiel. Ich bin fasht ein bishshchen beeindruckt. Sieht Calliope eintreten und fällt wieder einmal vom wahren Glauben ab, woraufhin sie noch mehr Bier trinkt. Aithne sieht sternhagelvoll aus. 152. Gurbak: Gurbak lootet im Vorbeigehen zur Empörung der Atomzicken in Raum 999z deren nichts und poweremotet sich auf spektakulärste Weise direkt zu den anderen. Er landet im Spagat auf dem immer noch toten Twink, an jeder Hand eine Donnerbräu-Bierdose (gelten als Faustwaffe), die zwar nix bringen, aber jedes Rocker-Herz höher schlagen lassen. „Hallo, Freunde!“ /e wirft Calliope einen lasziven Blick zu. /e wirft Quenzhal einen lasziven Blick zu. /e wirft Arioth einen lasziven Blick zu. /e wirft einen lasziven Blick zu. ooc: echt geiles RP hier, muss ich mal sagen! respect! 153. Quenzhal: /w Gurbak OICG: Klar, maan... kein Thema... Aber ich shteh nich so auf RP-CSh. Ihr begrüßt Gurbak mit einem freundlichen Hallo. Ihr rülpst mitten ins Gesicht! "Verdammtes Makro". Stellt das Spot-Light auf Tim, Arioth und sich. "Lasst uns trinken auf ein neues gefundenes Familien-Mitglied! Prost, meine Freunde!" Ihr erhebt euer Glas, ehe ihr es leert. Ihr fühlt euch beschwipst. 154. Rodo: Ich packe Arioth am Nacken drücke seinen Kopf brutal nach unten. „So jetszt passch auf!“ Drückt grobmotorisch den Flaschenhals in (!) Arioths Auge. „Zuerscht mußt du das Ding so ansch Auge halten! Jammer nich, aller Anfang isch schwer, du wirsch scho no a rischtischer Dämon. Und dann muscht es mit viel gefühl aufhebeln.“ Mit einem lauten Plöpp fliegt Arioths Auge aus seiner Höhle. „Mischt, du muscht dabei natürlich die Muskeln in den Augenbraun anschpannen, sonscht klapt dasch nich.“ Mit einer geschickten Bewegung öffne ich die Bierflasche an Arioths leerer Augenhöhle, das Blut das mir dabei entgegenspritzt bemerke ich gar nicht, bin eh die ganze Zeit schon eingesaut. „Siehste so geht das!“ Drücke selbstzufrieden Arioth die offene Flasche in die Hand, und nimm mir selbst auch noch eins. 155. Arioth: Wedelt wild mit den Armen, während Rodo ihm an der leeren Augenhöhle das Bier aufmacht. Dann steht er wankend auf und grinst Rodo zu. “Verdammt, danke Kumpel, aber ich glaub meine Augenbraue ist nicht für solche Dinge geschaffen. Außerdem hab ich jetzt ein Auge weniger. Jetzt muss ich mich wieder hinsetzten und essen, um wieder volle HP zu bekommen.” Gesagt getan setzt sich Arioth hin und isst einen schmackhaften scharf. Nach und nach füllt sich sein grüner Balken und das Auge wächst wieder nach, während er sich so den Käse ins Gesicht haut und dabei ab und an mal den Mund auf und zu macht. Als der Balken voll ist, steht Arioth auf und sieht wieder aus wie neu. “Huch, die Rückenschmerzen sind auch wieder weg, prima.” /1 Hey, Tipp für alle Rückenschmerzen geplagten: Esst Käse! Käse ist gut gegen Rückenschmerzen! Blickt sich nun um, bemerkt das er die ganze Zeit im Rampenlicht steht und läuft knallrot an. “Äh, äh... äh.. danke, danke, liebes Publikum! Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle auch an meine Familie, meine fabelhafte, nymphomanische Mutter, den Produzenten und natürlich meine Kollegen. DANKE! Danke für diese Anerkennung!” Packt einen European Music Award aus und hält ihn in die Höhe. “Very nice to be here, nice Country, good Food. Thank you, thank you. Invite plz!” Langsam merkt Arioth das es irgendwie nicht so der Bringer ist hier einen auf Preisträger zu machen und wirft den Pokal prompt ohne zu schauen nach hinten über die Schulter. Danach steht er - wie so oft - erst einmal apathisch ins Nichts schauend da und regt sich nicht mehr. 156. Quenzhal: Quenzhal wird wieder nüchtern. "Ini clear? Alle Quests fertig? Ich port mal zum Händler, wegen Rüssi reppen." Lootet alle Leichen, die komisch glitzern und findet außer 14x Küchentuchstoff. 105x Einwegtücher, 34L Schmalz und 1x Auge. Plötzlich ploppen zwei Würfelfenster für Heizkissen des Blutrausches und R-00-X-00-R (Dieser Gegenstand startet eine Quest). Wählt zweimal Bedarf und portet sich zum Händler. “Ey... Ich hab voll den Plan. Wäre so mit Tod, Ableben, Morde, Sterben und sogar noch mehr Blut. Also wer is dabei?.. ach ja und braucht wer Nichts, nichts, des Nichts oder Nichts?“ 157. Rodo: Also ich habe in der Diskussion um die verbesserten Rollenspiel Regeln folgendes gefunden: "Hmm mein Vorschlag als ehermaliger RPler OOC zulassen net nur in instancen da die meisten OOC kürzel wie z. B. 'lol'= command lässt Char lachen net wirklich störend sind. Wenn ja dann bitte eine Erklärung die wirklich sinnvoll is >.<. der spieler kann ja trotzdem noch IG spielen aba OOC sprechen." Ich hab den Verfasser direkt hierher eingeladen. Und ich bin dafür das wir das unverändert als elite RP-Regel einführen! 158. Calliope: Calliope will sich gerade tanzenderweise ins Scheinwerferlicht drängen, um endlich ihr lang geübtes Paris-Hilton-Lächeln zu droppen, bekommt aber Arioths European Music Award an den Kopf und geht ohnmächtig zu Boden. 159. Arioth: Klickt wie wild bei allem auf Bedarf und haut gleich prophylaktisch ein Makro raus: „Is Need fürn friend der heut nich dabei is, da seine Frau grad n Kind wirft. Hey, sorry, abba is scho fair odr?”. Danach steckt Arioth Opi Tim ein und bläst sein scheckiges Pferd auf, um dann in vollem Gallopp aus dem Raum zu preschen, den Gang entlang mitten durch die Selbsthilfegruppe Gedemütigter Walker - die daraufhin Gruppenselbstmord begehen - und springt direkt aus dem 50. Stock. Das Pferd landet am Boden mit einem süßen Wiehern und prescht sogleich weiter in den Sonnenuntergang. “Ich brauch eigentlich des Nichts. Bringt fett Kohle im AH, weissu.” /w Rodo OOC: Ja, tolle Idee, Rodo! Erst jetzt bemerkt Arioth, dass es im Sonnenuntergang keinen Bogenmacher gibt der seine Plattenrüstung reparieren kann und er portet sich fluchs mit dem Ruhestein zum selben Händler wie Quen, landet direkt in ihr und nutzt die Gelegenheit um unter ihre Robe zu schauen. Enttäuscht, dass darunter nur ein Clipping-Fehler zu finden ist, stapft er einen Schritt vor und drückt dem Händler 20 gestapelte Eberinnereien in die Hand. “Hier, aber unter 20 Silber pro Darmtrakt läuft nichts, klar? Oki, danke. Und kannst mir noch die Rüsse reparieren? Supi, bist halt cool, ne.” 160. Gurbak: Gurbak fängt geschickt Arioths Auge im Flug, steckt es in seinen Sack und setzt sich dann ein wenig frustriert neben , welches wesentlich mehr Interesse an ihm zu haben scheint als die böse Lügnerin mit den spitzen Ohren, die trotzdem keine Elfe ist. Gurbak gibt einen freundschaftlichen Klapps auf den Rücken. “Seid gegrüßt, alter Freund! Wie ist es Euch ergangen?” zeigt Quenzhal eine unflätige Geste. Gurbak wirft einen abfälligen Blick auf Quenzahl. Beachtet die böse Lügnerin mit den spitzen Ohren, die trotzdem keine Elfe ist gar nicht! Gurbak lächelt an. lächelt Gurbak an. /w Quenzhal das hast du nun davon, wenn du hier so ätzend rumlügst, jetzt mobb ich dich, aber richtig RP-mäßig! binärisch: 11000101011001110111011001 Gurbak seufzt und entdeckt das von angestarrte nichts. Springt auf und reißt es mit einem end-orkischen Kriegsschrei an sich. “Sscheiß target!” Entdeckt das von Arioth angestarrte nichts, springt auf und reißt es mit einem end-orkischen Kriegsschrei an sich. „LOL“ Bohrt mit dem Plastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung ein Loch in Arioths Stirn und steckt das Auge aus seinem Sack hinein, welches mit einem Schmatzen einrastet. “Lol.” Gurbak klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände. /1 guter tipp, danke! *wink* Gurbak bemerkt, das Arioth gar nicht mehr da ist, poweremotet sich aber einfach mal zu Quenzhal... und richtig, bald darauf taucht auch Arioth wieder auf! “Hehe, gut, dass man immer weiß, wo man so ein pet finden kann!“ 161. Arioth: Nimmt Gurbak und zieht ihn durch das „o“ seines „/lol“ nur um ihn danach zusammen mit seinem in den /1 zu verbannen, wo er sich inmitten in einer Diskussion über Fussball und zu hohe Spritpreise in Booty Bay wiederfindet. Vorher nimmt er ihm natürlich den Ruhestein ab und stellt den kleinen versteckten Schalter von ‚Ruhe’ auf Tanz’ um (genau, ein Tanzstein). Danach nimmt er sein nun drittes Auge aus der Stirn, gibt es einem Twink und stellt es als Epic Item für 1k Gold ins AH. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass er noch den Tanzstein in der Tasche hat und er powermotet das runde Ding sogleich mit in den /1, wo Gurbaks Ruhestein in die Hände eines HC-OOC-LFGlers fällt, der gerade über Werder und Bremen philosophierte. 162. Quenzhal: /w Gurbak: Ja, das machst du schon ganz hervorragend, wie ich finde. Aber du könntest z.B. nicht nur mein Pet maltretieren, sondern das ganze auch erstmal furchtbar persönlich nehmen, Meuchler mit garantierter Char-Delete-Funktion anheuern, mir OOC schwere Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen und überall behaupten, ich hätte dir wegen aller möglichen Dinge Tickets geschrieben. Außerdem mußt du mir nun verbieten, z.B Rodo oder Calli zu sehen und eine große Verschwörung gegen mich anzetteln, wobei du andre, völlig Unbeteiligte, durch geschickte Täuschungsmanöver und Lügen dazu bringst, für dich die Drecksarbeit zu tun. Anschließend mußt du aber aufpassen, nich dass sich noch Calli wegen einem schlechten Gewissen aufgrund von Mitwisserschaft umbringt. Das wäre dann fast perfekt. Oh und vergiß nicht, mein Sohn-Pet weiter umbringen zu wollen und sein Pet (also meinen Papi) auch. Schön wäre es auch, wenn du dich selbst ständig als Opfer darstellst und ich natürlich immer die Böse bin. 163. Rodo: Quen das warst du oder? Ich war grad am Farmen mit meinem Mainchar, und dann flüstert mich son blöder GM an, und meinte mein Name wäre nicht RP-gerecht! So ein Schwachsinn! Was bitte ist an SmartieDuploHanuta nicht RP gerecht? Ich kann das alles begründen! Jetzt heiß ich Himbeere, was is das fürn Name fürn Ork? Werd fragen ob ich wenigstens einen Englischen Namen haben kann! Toll gemacht Quen, du Atomzicke. 164. Arioth: “Hey, ich hab durch Zufall Eure Whispers mitbekommen und ich muss ja sagen: Wir machen hier echt ganz, ganz großes Kino. Nur irgendwie fehlt was. Ich mein wir brauchen eine Gilde. Keine so ne nette Gilde, sondern so eine ganz böse. Das gibt es nämlich NOCH GAR NICHT! Wie wärs denn mit Aeterni Spackus Satani oder so? Klingt doch total cool, oder? Und wir haben alle so ultra coole Charstories dann... Gurbak könnte z.b. ein Orc sein der bei Menschen des Ordens der Silbernen Hand aufgewachsen ist und eigentlich ein Paladin ist und Rodo ist so ein, ach der ist ja schon ein Gnom... Und wir geben uns alle so ganz coole Titel. Calliope ist dann die Großmeistern der Druiden und Chefmasseuse Maulfurions Schdormreidsch. Quen ist natürlich Dämonenmama. Irgendwas vielleicht sowas wie ‚Meisterin Sargeras’ oder so wäre doch fett, odda? Ich mach dann den Schwertmeister Gonzo-Bonzo mit nem Hanzo Schwert und so einen auf Samurai-Ninja. Die Gnomin könnte ja mitmachen. Doc Morp müsste natürlich auch mitmachen.” /1 Wir machen ne böse Gilde auf wo nur ganz wenige Leute mitmachen dürfen weil total elitäres einen echte RP-Gilde. Wer will mitmachen? /w plz!!! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte